1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology and, more particularly, to substrate stiffening, heat spreading, and power delivery/current return techniques in ball grid array (BGA) packages.
2. Background Art
Integrated circuit (IC) dies are typically mounted in or on a package that facilitates attachment to a printed circuit board (PCB). One such type of IC package is a ball grid array (BGA) package. BGA packages provide for smaller footprints than many other package solutions available today. A BGA package has an array of solder balls located on a bottom external surface of a package substrate. The solder balls are reflowed to attach the package to the PCB. The IC die is mounted to a top surface of the package substrate. Wire bonds typically couple signals in the IC die to the substrate. The substrate has internal routing which electrically couples the IC die signals to the solder balls on the bottom substrate surface.
A number of BGA package substrate types exist, including ceramic, plastic, and tape (also known as “flex”). In some BGA package types, a stiffener may be attached to the substrate to supply planarity and rigidity to the package. In such packages, the IC die may be mounted to the stiffener instead of the substrate. Openings in the stiffener may be used to allow the IC die to be wire-bonded to the substrate.
Die-up and die-down BGA package configurations exist. In die-up BGA packages, the IC die is mounted on a top surface of the substrate or stiffener, opposite of the side to which the solder balls are attached. In die-down BGA packages, the IC die is mounted on a bottom surface of the substrate or stiffener, on the same side as which the solder balls are attached.
Existing BGA packages are subject to high thermal stresses that result from the heat given off during operation of the mounted IC die. The thermal stresses are primarily imposed on the IC die and solder balls due to the mismatch of the thermal expansion coefficient (CTE) between the semiconductor die and the metal stiffener. As a result, existing flex BGA packages have difficulty in meeting reliability requirements for die sizes larger than about 9 mm. See, e.g., Thompson, T., et al., Reliability Assessment of a Thin (Flex) BGA Using a Polyimide Tape Substrate, International Electronics Manufacturing Technology Symposium, IEEE, pp. 207-213 (1999).
The tape substrate used in flex BGA packages is typically polyimide, which has a low value of thermal conductivity. Consequently, the IC die is separated from the PCB internally by the tape substrate which acts as a thermal barrier. The lack of direct thermal connection from IC die to PCB leads to relatively high resistance to heat transfer from IC die-to-board (theta-jb).
A stiffener attached to a substrate can enhance heat spreading. However, the openings on the stiffener for wire bond connections tend to reduce the thermal connections between the IC die and the edges of the stiffener. As a result, heat spreading is limited largely to the region of the IC die attach pad, while areas at the stiffener periphery do not contribute effectively to heat spreading.
Furthermore, because of the high density of the substrate routing circuitry, it is difficult to bond each power and ground pad on the IC die to the substrate by a corresponding bond finger. As a result, the distribution of ground and power signals connecting to the IC die is frequently compromised in conventional BGA packages.
Ball grid array packages that use plastic substrates (for example, BT or FR4 plastic) are commonly known as plastic BGAs, or PBGAs. See, e.g., Lau, J. H., Ball Grid Array Technology, McGraw-Hill, N.Y., (1995). A PBGA package, for example, may add solder balls to the bottom substrate surface under the IC die to aid in conducting heat to the PCB. Solder balls such as these are referred to as thermal balls. The cost of the PBGA package, however, will increase with the number of thermal balls.
Furthermore, a large array of thermal balls may be necessary for heat dissipation into the PCB for high levels of IC device power.
Hence, what is needed are BGA packages with improved heat spreading capabilities, while also providing for high levels of IC electrical performance.